Plants vs. Zombies 2/Gallery of zombie sprites
This is the full gallery of all the zombie sprites in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Player's House ATLASES ZOMBIETUTORIALGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Basic Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEVASEGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Vase Gargantuar Ancient Egypt ZOMBIEEGYPTBASICGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Mummy Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTRAGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Ra Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTCAMELGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Camel Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTEXPLORERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Explorer Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTTOMBRAISERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTPHARAOHGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Pharaoh Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Mummy ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Mummified Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX-0.png|Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas ZOMBIEPIRATEBASICGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Pirate Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATESWASHBUCKLERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Swashbuckler Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATESEAGULLGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Seagull Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATEBARRELPUSHERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Barrel Roller Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATEIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Pirate Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATECANNONGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Cannon ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATECAPTAINGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Pirate Captain Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATEGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Gargantuar Pirate ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATEZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot Plank Walker Wild West ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Cowboy Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTPROSPECTORGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Prospector Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTPIANOGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Pianist Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTPONCHOGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Poncho Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTCHICKENFARMERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Chicken Wrangler Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTBULLRIDERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombie Bull Rider ATLASES ZOMBIECOWBOYGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Wild West Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIECOWBOYZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot War Wagon Far Future ZOMBIEFUTUREBASICGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Future Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREJETPACKGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jetpack Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREPROTECTORGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Shield Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Bug Bot Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREMECHCONEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Robo-Cone Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREMECHDISCOGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Disco-tron 3000 ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREMECHFOOTBALLGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Mecha-Football Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Gargantuar Prime ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron Jetpack veteran .png|Blastronaut Zombie Dark Ages ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Peasant Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Monk ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKJESTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jester Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKWIZARDGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Wizard Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKKINGGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Announcer Imp and Zombie King ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKIMPDRAGONGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Dragon Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot Dark Dragon Big Wave Beach ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Pompadour Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHBASICFEMGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Bikini Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHSNORKELGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Snorkel Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Mermaid Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHSURFERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Surfer Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHFISHERMANGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Fisherman Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHOCTOPUSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Octo Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub Frostbite Caves ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Cave Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEHUNTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Hunter Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Yeti Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEDODOGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Dodo Rider Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGETROGLOBITEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Troglobite ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEWEASELHOARDERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Weasel Hoarder ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sloth Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Lost City ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Adventurer Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Lost City Imp Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYLOSTPILOTGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Lost Pilot Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEXCAVATORGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Excavator Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYJANEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Parasol Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYBUGGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Bug Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Porter Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEIMPPORTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Porter ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYRELICHUNTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Relic Hunter Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYCRYSTALSKULLGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Turquoise Skull Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Neon Mixtape Tour ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Neon Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESPUNKGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|Punk Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESGLITTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Glitter Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESMCGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|MC Zom-B ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Hair Metal Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBREAKDANCERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Breakdancer Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESARCADEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Arcade Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIES8BITGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|8-Bit Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBOOMBOXGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Boombox Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombot Multi-stage Masher Jurassic Marsh ZOMBIEDINOBASICGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Jurassic Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEDINOIMPGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Jurassic Imp ATLASES_ZOMBIEDINOGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Jurassic Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOTROGGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jurassic Bully ATLASES_ZOMBIEDINOZOMBOSSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur ZOMBIEDINOTROGGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Jurassic Rockpuncher Modern Day ATLASES ZOMBIETUTORIALIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp ATLASES ZOMBIETUTORIALGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNNEWSPAPERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Newspaper Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNBALLOONGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Balloon Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNALLSTARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|All-Star Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNSUPERFANIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Super-Fan Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Rally Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEMODERNNEWSPAPERVETERANGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sunday Edition Zombie Arena ZOMBIETREADMILLGROUP 1536 00.PTX.png|Cardio Zombie Unnamed (1).png|Z-Mech Caketank sprites.png|#caketank Others ZOMBIETREASUREYETIGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Treasure Yeti ATLASES ZOMBIEIMPPEARIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Pear's Imp Event ZOMBIEFEASTIVUSGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Feastivus Zombie ZOMBIEFEASTIVUSGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Feastivus Gargantuar ZOMBIEFEASTIVUSIMPGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Feastivus Imp ZOMBIEPIRATESWASHBUCKLERHOLIDAYGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Feastivus Swashbuckler Zombie ZOMBIEWESTPONCHOHOLIDAYGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Feastivus Poncho Zombie ZOMBIEWESTPIANOHOLIDAYGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Feastivus Pianist Zombie ZOMBIESPRINGBASICGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Springening Zombie ZOMBIESPRINGCAMELGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Springening Camel Zombies ZOMBIESPRINGGARGANTUARGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Springening Gargantuar ZOMBIESPRINGIMPGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Springening Imp ZOMBIESPRINGPONCHOGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Springening Poncho Zombie ZOMBIESPRINGWIZARDGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Springening Wizard Zombie ZOMBIETUTORIALBIRTHDAYGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Birthdayz Zombie ZOMBIETUTORIALGARGANTUARBIRTHDAYGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Birthdayz Gargantuar Penny's Pursuit ZOMBIEROMANBASICRESGROUP 1536 00.PNG|Roman Zombie and his other variants ZOMBIEROMANSHIELDGROUP 1536 00.PNG|Roman Shield Zombie (1) ZOMBIEROMANTOPSHIELDGROUP 1536 00.PNG|Roman Shield Zombie (2) ZOMBIEROMANHEALERGROUP 1536 00.PNG|Healer Zombie ZOMBIEROMANIMPGROUP 1536 00.PNG|Roman Imp ZOMBIEROMANGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00.PNG|Gladiator Gargantuar